Escaflowne Ending Rewrite
by Wonderland Kaoru
Summary: I wanted Van and Hitomi to stick together at the end of Escaflowne so I did what any other crazed fan did. A fanfiction! This is a oneshot, mushy ending of Escaflowne. If you don't like mushy don't read.


**Hotaru**: I warn you now that this is very mushy and sappy and I'm not used to writing this way,

but wanted to try it. I apologize now. I also apologize if I don't spell characters name's right.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Escaflowne... yeah I'm not even going to go there.

**Escaflowne Ending Rewrite**

The sound of busy hammers rang throughout Fanelia. The remaining people, plus Austuria, and some of the

alliance were all putting in a hand to restore it. Gaddas finished hammering in a nail from a

rooftop and rubbed some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Merle came running along the dirt road carrying a basket of food on her arm.

She shouted up to Gaddas and the others that it was lunch time.

Meanwhile Van was in the nearby woods on his knees praying at Folkan's grave.

He heard footsteps behind him and knew who it was. he finished speaking to Folken and turned to Hitomi. He

told her about how Folken would now watch over Fanelia and Gaea.

He then went to a kneeling Escaflowne. He stuck his hand into its heart and the sound of

swishing water came to his ears as he put his hand around the Energist and removed it.

It turned gray as it automatically shut down, Van smiled, "Thank you, Escaflowne."

Hitomi let out a small gasp, "Van..."

He leapt down and walked to her so that they stood only a few feet apart.

"Escaflowne should be kept asleep. My brother's wish for a Fanelia," he paused,

"A Gaea, where no one would rely on it. I want to see what that world's like Hitomi."

"And I want to see it with you." she also paused a moment, "Or can I? The truth is I love it here.

I love Fanelia."

Van said this with absolute certainty, "If you want it would be more than fine with me."

Hitomi looked up into his eyes, "Huh? Do you mean it."

Van nodded. Hitomi smiled trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes, but was unsuccessful.

"But..." Van looked down, "I made to promise to you to..."

"No." she said sternly crossing her arms and turning around, "Merle can't watch you all the time."

She turned around and smiled, "I want to stay."

She hugged him then. At first he felt a little dirty, but finally gave in hugging her in return.

He dropped the pink Energist that still held his Draconian blood contract with Escaflowne.

It hit the ground and rolled a little.

A few feet away near the trees they both could feel the essences

of beloved ones that had died. They caught glimpses of Van's parents, Shied's parents,

then Folken who on both his arms were Nariya and Eriya, then Balgus, they all were smiling.

Three Draconians circled them like angels laughing happily.

One thing led to another and before both of them knew it three years had passed.

They stood together on the castle rooftop of a newly built Fanelia

hugging at the very place Van was corronated King.

Hitomi in a long, white wedding dress that looked it it had come from Milerna and Van in Fanelia's King's garb.

Hitomi's parents and brother were there. Her mother was crying, her father staring funny at Van, and her

brother hitting on Merle who dumped her flower basket on his head.

Her best friend and Amano were also there calling out to her.

Milerna was standing next to Allen arm and arm, Shied and Allen's sister also stood next to them clapping.

Drydon was not too far away with Milerna's sister and Drydon's adviser. Mr. Mole stood at

a distance and toasted them, "Way to go!"

The priest cleared his throat, "I give you King Van and Queen Hitomi Fannel. Rulers of Fanelia!"

The crowd let out a loud cheer as Hitomi and Van kissed.

Then Van let out his wings, picked up Hitomi, and flew off both smiling.

**The End**

**Notes**- Must be said again my sappy, happy ending of the Escaflowne TV series.

I didn't intend to put the wedding scene in there, but decided it would have been too short otherwise.

This, unlike the series, ties it up so fans can't really decide what happens.

I, of course, put Van/Hitomi, then Milerna/Allen, then because she kept hinting at it her sister/Drydon.

No, I don't always like this sappy stuff, but I was really mad Hitomi and Van didn't stick together.

Grrrr. Van never catches a break

– loses his parents-brother becomes traitor-hates brother-loves brother-brother die!

- the whole Hitomi thing (did you notice the puppy eyes after Allen kissed her!) -

Fanelia is destroyed- no one seems to car until the end. Poor Van.

Okay enough Van ranting.

**ANYWAY**! I plan to do a sequel to the series starting from the actual

ending and an AU not based on anything, just using the characters.

- Spawned from dream. Okay enough ranting.

**Bye-bye**


End file.
